User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 794 Prediction
It's been too long... Title: Falling Into Place Cover: "Robin does something" by someone from Japan Sakazuki: WHAT??!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, ISSHO! Issho: Expel me from the Marines if you have to! The world cannot be blind to things like these! Sakazuki slams the connection shut hard and loud, his hand smoldering. Issho waits a bit to hang up the disconnected Den Den Mushi. Marine: Wha-Is everything all right, Admiral Fujitora? Issho: I suppose so. Carry on with what you are doing. Issho heads away, alone. Meanwhile, Sakazuki storms through the Gorosei's palace. Sakazuki: THAT...DAMN FOOL! Dreadlocks Gorosei: Are you having trouble controlling your subordinates, Sakazuki? Handlebar Gorosei: Perhaps recommending you for fleet admiral was a mistake! Sakazuki: No! I devote my life to the Marines, and I will keep them the proud organization they've always been! Blond Gorosei: We cannot expel Issho from the Marines, not after what it took to recruit him! Letting another admiral go would tip the balance even further already! Long Beard Gorosei: Despite any pretenses, Issho is still loyal to the Marines. If he refuses to capture the allied pirates, then he will be punished, but only for a short while. We have not lost yet. Sakazuki: If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. Gorosei: Dismissed. Sakazuki: That damned Dragon's son! And the Shichibukai, Law...I was too careless the first time. Next time, I will send someone who will not so easily fail...! Sakazauki picks up his Den Den Mushi again and makes another call. Sakazuki: Get me Ryokugyu! Back in Dressorosa, Law lies recovering on a bed in the palace. On the bed next to him is Luffy, who is still unconscious. Suddenly, a nurse hurries towards Law's bed. Nurse: The person on the other end says it's for you, Law-san! Law sits up and picks up the Den Den Mushi. "Hello?" Sanji: Law! I couldn't get ahold of you or anyone for hours! We saw the news. What the hell happened over there? Law: It's a really long story. Sanji: How's Luffy? Law: Unconscious, but he should be fine in a while. Where are you guys? Sanji: We made it to Zo. But we encountered...some problems... Law: Oh? What? Sanji: We came across the Big Mom Pirates! They chased us most of the way here! Law: Don't tell me you aggravated them???? Sanji: Um, well...we did receive permission to fire on them by Luffy...so we did... Law: THAT IDIOT!!! If the Big Mom Pirates show up, DO NOT come into contact with them! Sanji: Understood. But Law, it wasn't just them. The Supernova Capone "Gang" Bege was with them too! Law: *inhales sharply* This is not good. We will be at Zo as soon as possible. I'm out. Law hangs up the Den Den Mushi, breathing heavily. He looks over at Luffy. Law: The gall of you to infuriate two Yonko at once without a care...you've got a death wish, Straw Hat, or perhaps an unconquerable spirit... On the Big Mom Pirates' ship, Bege approaches Tamago and Pekoms. Bege: My underlings are ready to get going again. Do you know where they are headed? Pekoms: Yes, from this direction it appears they are heading for Zo. Bege: Then go there. I do not like my subordinates losing their targets...some of them make great mantlepieces! Pekoms: HEY! DON'T FORGET WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE! Bege: I like it when your face looks like that. *Pekoms and Bege scuffle some more* Meanwhile, on Kaido's winter island, Drake and Kaido's subordinates stand looking out. Subordinate 1: Lord Kaido must not have heard us... Subordinate 2: He must be asleep. We've gotta do the chant... Kaido's subordinates get into position, except for Drake. The leader takes a stick, plants it in the ground, and squats. Subordinate 1: On my count...AAAAAAAAAwooo! AWWWWWooo!!!! AAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA! HWA HWA HWA HWA HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kaido's subordinates move up and down as they perform the chant, and for the last part they get their sticks and wave them in the air. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Subordinate 1: He is awakening! We are taken to a black mass inside a dark area. A pair of sinister, bright-white eyes open. A closer glimpse shows us more of Kaido's face lines. Kaido: WHY IS THERE A DISTURBANCE AT THIS HOUR... End of chapter One Piece will go on hiatus next week Category:Blog posts